Falling for Derpalina
by Kairii-Kun
Summary: Kyoya Otori, A young man half way through his last year of high school.He is the prime example of what prime breeding can dish out, but what happens when he finds out his father arranged his engagement to a girl he has never meet? and what if this girl turned out to be...somewhat of an idiot, read on as they go through there ups and downs and find something deeper then themselves..
1. Chapter 1

**_Falling for Derpalina._**

* * *

Sorry for My ADD and starting yet another story. But this one hit me like a ton of bricks when I was playing around with the word derp. I don't do KyoyaxOCs very often, but when I do I make the chick Stupid ~3~… anyways, enjoy yet another wacky story from the mind of a hippy…

** Real Summary:** _The time has finally come where Kyoya's father has finally found a way to make his third son useful to his company empire (besides the fact that Kyoya owns the whole company and is letting his father manage it.) He is to marry a girl with high linage and a ton of money to go with it. but this girl is rather stupid…. Can poor Kyoya deal with this idiot of a girl or is he going to have to spend the rest of his life hiding from her? And why does she always cover her right eye? Maybe just maybe, this happy go lucky girl has more to her then a bright smile and straight sun bleached blonde hair to her…_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF THE END. **

(**Kyoya; Point of view)**

"Master Kyoya is home. Welcome." The maid said with a deep bow, this was my usually greeting when I got home from the host club. And usually I barely acknowledge it and demand my dinner in my room while I do my homework and work on the finances for the host club. But this time the woman looked as if she had more to say, but was afraid to speak.

"What is it Mary? I haven't all day." I said, a bit impatient, but it was reasonable, this girl was wasting my time.

She looked to the floor as I burned holes into her head with my eyes. " Your Father, Master Otori, Wants you in the tea room in thirty minutes." She said, meekly.

"Very well. Get back to work, we do not pay you to stand around and pick at your fingers." I commanded. The girl jumped out of her skin and scampered off to do whatever maids did. I smiled to myself, and walked towards the back of the house where my room was. It pleased me tremendously that I held that kind of power of a person. And it added on, that I can do that to most people in general, it was just my thing.

Unpacking my things from my bed I worked on the required homework of today, finishing it with ease, then turning my attention to the host club's fundraising and profits. I scowled at the paper as I read over the ideas Tamaki had come up with today. Hang gliding? Trips to the commoner's grocery store? Dressing Haurhi up as a rabbit?

Why? How? Huh… Was the blonde high when he came up with these? And I'm not even going to acknowledge the Haurhi rabbit suggestion. Did the twins write this? All tho it is obvious that the blonde Baka has feelings for the girl, but why a rab-

"Master Kyoya, Your father is ready for you now." The same maid called softly into my room, interrupting my mind fit.

"Very well, just remember to knock next time." I said, in a tone fiercer then I meant to.

The girl's eyes widen in fear and she nodded sharply from almost panicking her way out, like a rabbit being cornered by a vicious dog… _damn it Tamaki! Now the Rabbits are in my head!_ I silently cursed. Before picking myself up out of the chair and walking out of the white colored based room.

After a short walk, I found my way towards the Tea room, Ready for whatever my father has to throw at me. I Opened the door and Inside Was my father Smiling politely as he talked to another man his age and a young girl sat next to him, most likely a host club fan that tagged along because she heard her father was visiting the Otori's.

That might be the reason he was called in too, just so she could visit with him, she looked about his age and had a familiar face. His father glanced at me before introducing me. "Lord Mondano, This is my youngest Son, Kyoya. "

The man looked at me with judging eyes, he had thinning brown hair, showing off a balding skull and soft wrinkles covered his face, almost hiding his ice blue eyes. He stood up and held out a hand to shake, which I Gladly took. "What a fine young man. Well suited for my little girl."

I Smiled and nodded, but in my mind I was flipping tables and running around like I was in an anime, what the hell did he mean, well suited for his 'little girl' what was my father planning? "Thank you sir." Was all I could think of to say, sometimes you run out of things to say you know?

I took a second look at the girl. She had soft Blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, her bangs completely engulfing her right eye. She was lanky and thin, about 5'6 from what I can tell. She was wearing designer clothes, completely decked out in the latest fashion. She had a kind smile, her lips painted in deep blood red, her right eye was just like her fathers, Ice blue, but wider and innocence held in their depth.

"I See you have already taken a Liking to my daughter." The lord laughed, catching me inspecting the girl.

I bowed slight, hiding the fact that my cheeks were lightly tinted pink from the fact I had been caught staring at a girl. " My apologies, I was just captivated by your daughter's ice blue Eyes. May I know her name?" I asked, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Ah Yes!" Lord Mondano, boomed, signaling the girl to his side. She smiled slightly and took her place next to him. "This is my only Child, Andrea."

" Nice to meet you, Mr. Otori." She said, with a slight bow.

"Like wise."

My father clapped his hands together and we turned to him" Now that inductions are out of the way, let's get down to business." He sat down on one couch while the Lord sat on the other, I, knowing my place, took the spot standing next to my father.

The lord let out a hearty laugh "Your boy knows his place, but for this, don't you think he could sit down?"

My father scuffled a bit before nodding. "Fine, Kyoya come sit."

Bowing in respect I took a seat next to my father on the couch. I let myself have a moment of victory song run in my mind before going back to the conversation.

"Now that we are all settled in, We have a great union in mind." Lord Mondano said, almost jumping out of his seat; my father on the other hand was cool and collected about the matter.

"What do you mean about that father?" The girl asked her small face pulled into questioning look.

That is when my father took over. "We are talking about a marriage between you too, unifying the two families, helping double our efforts to crush the Cinders." He had this cold calculating look about him… Is this what everyone else feels when I give them the stare?

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks what he was saying. I was to marry this girl across from me. I Hadn't even know her name until a few seconds ago and now I'm going to marry her, and join the two companies together. "Thank you father, for trusting me with such a great responsibly." I smiled then turned to the girl and her father. "I look forward to joining your family." It was all I could manage to say as I was at a complete loss of words. But you can't delay; it's a disrespect to the honor of the Mondano family; like walking up to the girl and spitting on her shoes before telling her she is too ugly for marriage.

The girl on the other hand looked as if she would start to cry. Maybe she had a high school sweet heart and I was tearing them apart. Well maybe it serves her right, as some person some where once said, a marriage based on love will end in fail.

"That… That would be wonderful father. I hope I can be a pleasing wife for Kyoya-san…" She said in a soft voice.

"Then it is settle, as soon as Kyoya finishes up at Ouran they are to wed." My father decided; Lord Mondano nodded in agreement.

I accepted it but the girl's eye widen to almost twice their nature size. "But that's only six month away!"

"preciously, the sooner we join the families the better." The Lord explained to his daughter.

"What about my education? Will I still be able to attend school, even if I'm already married?"

"Of course, we can't leave you hanging on just one year of high school can we?" the father soothed his only child. She smiled a bit before standing up.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you both, but my father has a schedule to keep, and it mustn't be ruined."

The lord nodded and picked up his Cain before using it to hoist himself up to his feet. " I'm afraid my little one is right. She's the only one that keeps me in check, if it wasn't for her, I would be a fat lard with a top hat." He joked.

" Father has a bad habit of staying up to late and eating junk food." She smiled.

Father nodded and smiled before shaking the lord's hand good bye. " Good bye."

The Lord smiled and nodded back " Likewise, Oh and Kyoya." He stopped and looked at me. " My little girl is starting Ouran on Monday, I expect you, as her fiancée, to escort her around the campus. "

"Yes sir, it would be my honor." I said, with a slight bow of respect.

The girl glanced at me before giving me a tight hug, which was a bit awkward as she was quite a ways shorter than me. "Good bye Kyoya, I hope that I am not a burden to you."

My father answered for me. " Of course not dearie, I know for a fact that my son is quite honored to even have you consider him as a husband."

She beamed happily before skipping after her father who had already left the room.

Soon after my father left without a word, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

_I'm sorry if my Kyoya doesn't seem like her would be in the manga/anime, I have never done a Kyoya point of view, and I'm rather retarded when it comes to smart things… that's why I have stayed away from him tell now. I'm surprised no one has done a fan fic where Kyoya gets engaged to this overly happy, wandering minded, sometimes psychotic girl. All tho, along the lines something interesting happens that I did not expect at all, but it made the story way better, so I let it in and now it's a major plot theme. _

_Sorry for rambling, I plan on doing a chapter once a day, as I already have the first five written. Yay me!_


	2. Metting on the playground

**CHAPTER 2; METTING ON THE PLAY GROUND.**

**(Andrea; point of view)**

Wow! Look at this great huge school grounds! Godzilla would have a hard time crushing that down! Wait, can I mention Godzilla to the Japanese? Or would they get scared and run away? Oh no! I don't want Kyoya to run away! Daddy would be soo~ sad that I ruined my engagement again. It's not my fault that frenchy couldn't deal with the fact that I knew more than him.

It had a lot of pink to it tho… I wonder if it was a girl who designed it or just a really really really gay guy. Or maybe he was European? You can never tell the difference between a gay guy and Europeans. There is a lot of yellow in the girl's uniform, I feel like a banana, Does it look good on me? I have been told that yellow isn't really my color.

I stepped out of my limo, it was a pretty teal color, My favorite it is. Patting the back of it when I closed the door the driver drove away taking my pretty limo with him, I'll have to talk to him later to see if I could borrow it, I would look so beast in that, driving down the freeway with it. Looking around I tried to spot a familiar face in the sea of colorful hairs, well most of it is brown, and that reminds me of poo, and I don't really like that….. finally I spotted a black dot, a few inches taller than the sea of yellow and brown, he had to be like 5'9, 5'10, it must be My Kyoya.

"Kyoya~! Over here~!" the black haired boy turned to me and smiled, threading his way through the crowds of people trying to get to class.

"Ms. Mondano, I humbly welcome you to Ouran ac-" I cut him off with a giant hug! Mama needs some suga' from her new suga' daddy.

"I missed you so much Kyoya! I thought we would have more time to spend together after the announcement was made. "

"What announcement?" a voice sounded behind us. I turned around to see a tall blonde boy about 6 ft. tall, to say the least he was way taller than little ol' me. He had the cutest little face that was pulled back into a questioning gaze, and soft violet eyes that were so darn cute, I just want to glomp him!

I looked up at him a smiled sweetly. "My name is Mondano, Andrea I'm Kyoya's fiancée."

He looked startled but as he looked down at me he smiled princely and took my hand and gave it a tender kiss. " Welcome madam to Ouran academy, my name is Souh, Tamaki." He greeted.

I looked him over then sighed. " I don't like frenchies, go away."

Suddenly the blond went over into a corner that didn't exist a second ago and turned it blue with depression. Kyoya simply smiled and turned me around. "Come along Miss, I promised your father I would escort you around school."

"Ah yes! I wonder if I'll make any friends, I do need brides maids…. Kyoya do you have any sisters? I wish I had a sister… or a brother for that matter, but I'm an only child, but not for long! You'll be like my big brother, won't you Kyoya? But wouldn't that be incest if we did marry?"

"Yes, of course it would be, but if it would please you I could be a big brotherly role model." He said, I'm guessing he smiled kindly, but I wasn't paying attention, there was so many colorful people here!

**(Kyoya; point of view)**

She was so stupid! Her mind wanders like a three year old in a toy store. She can't stay on a single topic for more than five seconds, what kind of girl is she? She has terrible posture and what is up with her and covering her right eye? Doesn't she know its rude to cover up your eyes with your hair! She keeps rambling on about nothing and she gets this mind theater look that puts Tamaki to shame.

Her eyes widen as she spotted Hikaru and Kaoru. She showed a smile that was twice as big as a normal one and rushed over to them. She looked them over then poked them both. "Are you guys real~?"

Who asks that kind of questions!? The looked at her with blank expressions that I could tell could turn nasty at any moment. Walking over there I gently pushed her behind me and she looked up with a questioning gaze, her round ice blue eyes huge against her pale ivory skin. "Hikaru, Kaoru this is Mondano, Andrea, A very close family friend of mine and my fiancée, I expect you to treat her with the up most respect. "

They still stared with blank expressions; I don't think they got enough food to eat this morning as they are brain dead. "You have a fiancée? Since when?"

Andrea was surprisingly strong as she pushed me to the side and gazed closer to the twins face, about two inches from it to exact. "I've never seen identical twins before. Do you guys feel each other's pain? I read somewhere if you hit one twin the other will feel it."

"That's stupid why would we be ab-" they were cut off by Andrea's hand sliding a cross Who I believe to be Hikaru's face. Hikaru held his face in shock and Kaoru was instantly in front of him, helping tend to the wound.

"Why the hell would you do that for!?" the untouched twin screeched.

The girl shrugged and pulled out a note book and scribbled something down. "Thank you! I now know that you do not have twin powers; that is good to know if I am to attend this school." she said, while skipping ahead as if nothing happened, leaving me, Kaoru and a slightly bruised Hikaru sweat dropping.

Kaoru stood up and patted me on the back, shaking his head. "Good luck man, you're going to need it."

"I –" I was cut off by a screech down the hallway and a big crash. "Got to go." I said, taking off towards the direction Andrea disappeared.

I found her poking at a gash in her leg. It was deep and covered in blood, drenching her hand in it too. Glass shards covered the floor around her, a giant one lodged in the cut, sticking straight out. "What happened!?"

She sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Well… I wanted to see how heavy that vase was but I tripped on the rug and it landed on me." she let out a soft embarrassed laugh. " My perception of where things are is a little off because of using only my left eye, that and mixed with the fact that I get carried away when I see new things."

"You must be more careful Ms. Mondano." I sighed, helping her up from the ground. She whimpered a bit as she stood up the cut on her leg most likely stinging. "Come on; let's get you to the nurse's office before those cuts get infected."

(Andrea; point of view)

He escorted me to the nurse's office and sat me down on the giant canopy bed that sat in the middle of it. Walking away to grab a nurse to clean up my wounds. He was really nice. No one has ever dealt with me that kindly besides my Father.

I can be rather of a nescience when I see new things and that slap to that one twin was un called for, but I forgot to take my meds to day making a bit wilder then I'm usually. I hope he doesn't hate me for it! I can't deal with it if my new hubby hated me. But I also can't deal with the fact that my mother bartered me off to the Otori family.

Maybe I wanted to become a part of the Cinder's family! But she couldn't deal with the fact of it and made sure I married to benefit the family. But as far as can tell with this guy is that he is a stiff. No fun at all, and he hasn't even touched me yet! What kind of man is that! Am I not sexy enough? Its this dress isn't it?! Isn't it!?

"Ms. Mondano are you okay?" Kyoya asked, questioning my scrunched up face, holding a bottle of proacside in his hand, a band aid and cotton balls in the other.

I nodded a bit, blushing because he saw the face I make when I was having a tantrum in my head. "Andre."

"What?" he asked, looking up from his work, consisting of pouring the chemical onto the cotton ball and placing it on my wound.

I took a deep breath " I said you can call me Andre. I don't particularly like my last name, and you saying it over and over again isn't the most pleasing thing that I've heard today." Aw yeah! I sounded so smart in that sentence it most make up for my stupidity from earlier.

Kyoya looked up again from his work and gave a dazzling smile. "Of course Andre."

I squealed on the inside, he just looked so huggable, with his little glasses, and raven black hair. "What do you think our kids will look like?" I couldn't help but pop out that question.

He looked up in surprise. "I don't know, I haven't really given any

taking the giant shard of glass out of my leg, he jerked and it ripped the cut wider, making more blood spill out.

"What?" he said, gritting his teeth together.

"Do you even want to marry me? Or are you just following orders?" I asked, as he took out a needle and some dissolving thread. I have a very high tolerances for pain, But I wonder why he hadn't even offered me pain killers. ( Kyoya: because it's not in my nature)

"I don't know how you expect to answer that question; I have only known you for three days." He answered, oh he's good.

"Hmm, seems legit." I answered as he sowed me up. "I didn't know you knew how to sow! You'd make such a good little house wife while I'm at work." I joked.

I think I saw his eye twitch. But he just smiled and got up off the floor. " Here your all covered in blood, let me you a uniform."

..

….

..

"Here, it was all they had, they don't have a new shipment of girl uniforms till next week." He apologized as he handed me a blue bag.

Shrugging I looked inside and saw a boy's uniform. Not like I cared, I actual think it would look sooo cute on me, but then again everything does. " 'kay! Thanks."

I went to the unisex bath room that they always had the nurse's office and slipped it on. And Damn did I look fine~. Stepping out I tightened the suit and looked up at Kyoya. Was that a light blush I spotted? Eh, probably not, that man was like a robot when it came to emotion. "Do… Do I look all right?"

"You look fine. Now let's go, you're going to be late to your first class and that reflects on me." He stated, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me out of the nurse's office.

Sooner than I thought we arrived at my classroom (1-A) and he stopped. "I'll be by right after class to pick you up and take you to your next class. If I am not right here after class wait, Got it?" he instructed.

I nodded slightly and walked into class suddenly unsure of myself. The girls for some reason had this crazy blush and even the guys had these wide eyes. I did I do something wrong? The teacher gazed up at me, a kind smile on her face and stood up. "Class this is Mondano, An-and-andreee…" Sighing as the teacher struggled, I just shrugged.

"Its alright, Just call me Andre."

The girl suddenly swooned as if I was some laid back guy, letting them call me by my nickname. The teacher let out another smile and nodded. "This is Mondano, Andre. Transfer student from Italy, I hope you treat him with up most respect, Now any questions?"

Instantly almost all the girl's hands went up and some of the boys, for the hell of it I picked a boy. He nodded like I was giving him some sort of reward. " Is long hair popular with boys in Europe?"

What kind of question is that? "Uh, depends on where you go in the continent. Next?"

Instantly this one girl's hand shot up, I couldn't deny her any more so I picked her. " Are you going to join the host club?" a bunch of girls nodded in agreement.

"What host club? And why would I join?" All girls gasped and where by my side, shhing and petting me, pitting me because I was 'under privilege'.

"It's decided! We will get Andre into the host club, even if we even have to boycott it!" I sweat dropped, What just happened!


End file.
